oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
White Knights
The White Knights are a famous order of knights based in Falador. They've been around for years, patrolling the White Knights' Castle in the center of Falador. Their greatest adversaries are the Black Knights, but they stand against all evil. The Temple Knights are an elite ally to the White Knights. Players can become a member of the Temple Knights by completing the Recruitment Drive quest. After the Wanted! quest, players can wear and obtain the White Knight equipment depending upon their ranking based upon the number of Black Knights killed. The White Knights are levels 36/38/39/42 and they are non-aggressive. They can be seen wearing full White armour (no shield) and wielding White 2h swords. White Knights are popular for training with medium to high-level players. The White Knights follow the path of Saradomin. Notes * Most of the White Knights have names that are a play on words. For instance, there is "Sir Vyvin" (surviving), "Sir Renitee" (serenity), Sir Amik Varze" (ceramic vase), "Sir Vey Lance" (surveillance) and "Sir Tiffy Cashien" (certification). * The rank of the White Knights can be determined by the colour of the plume on their helmet. An Initiate rank has a red plume, a proselyte rank has a yellow plume, an Acolyte rank has a green plume, and a Partisan rank has a blue plume. * Sir Amik Varze is the leader of the White Knights. * White Knight ranks can be gained even in non members worlds if you have completed the right quests in members before. (Most popular spot is Black Knights' Fortress west of Edgeville Monastery.) Players as White Knights After completing the Recruitment Drive quest, players become members of the Temple Knights, an ancient order with strong ties to the White Knights. Completion of the Wanted! quest gives the player access to White Knight equipment after obtaining a sufficient rank in the order. Players' ranks within the order are different from the ranks suggested by the various plume colours. This is because the ranks suggested by the plume colours are earned by completing quests given out by the Temple Knights, such as Slug Menace, and do not increase your reputation with the White Knights. Players gain in rank by killing Black Knights; however, killing White Knights lowers rank. Upon entering the order, the player is automatically a White Knight Novice and is credited with 100 black knight kills. Thereafter, every Black Knight that the player kills will add 1 to their kill count. Killing a white knight reduces the player's kill count by 1 and can result in the player being demoted in rank. Players can check their rank by clicking Wanted! in the Quest Journal control panel; the player's current rank is shown with the wording "I am currently a (Rank) white knight." When the player is promoted to a new rank, the game window displays the promotion: "Congratulations you are now a White Knight (Rank)." There is no announcement, however, for being demoted or being promoted again to a rank the player once held. Knight rankings can be used to obtain White Knight equipment from Sir Vyvin at the White Knights' Castle in Falador. Each piece of equipment requires a specific knight ranking to buy, but not to wear. Pieces of white knight equipment can be sold back to Sir Vyvin at the same price as they were bought at. When compared to the armour of White Knight NPCs, this equipment has less shine, and the NPC's armour appears to have a black trim on it. Note: If you kill enough White Knights and have been demoted to "no rank," Sir Vyvin will refuse to sell anything to you. Notable members *Sir Amik Varze *Sir Vyvin *Sir Renitee White Knights ranks There are different levels of knights all throughout the White Knights' Castle, all with different corresponding ranks. White knight.png|An Initiate White Knight (level 36) White knight proselyte.png|A Proselyte White Knight (level 38) White knight acolyte.png|An Acolyte White Knight (level 39) White knight partisan.png|A Partisan White Knight (level 42) See also *White Knight *White Knights' Castle *Temple Knights *Kinshra *Black Knights' Fortress (location) *Falador Category:Military forces Category:Organisations Category:Saradominists Category:Falador